A Friendship Of Sorts
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets). After a wild and crazy night, a friendship begins between Dudley and Constantine and a lot of adventures are going to ensue
1. Chapter 1

"Geez, what did you and Constantine do after going to Rowlf's that Sam busted you both?" Piggy asked Dudley as she was seeing him eat cake since sufar helped with hangovers plus he was wearing his phantom cloak and top hat guessing ŵild antics had ensued seeing Dudley nod.

"We egged things, played ding-dong ditch among other things but Constantine was hi,arious." Dudley said as he was needing to rest off his fun lady night plus he had taken a shower in his living quarters so was in piggy's dressing room in pyjamas but his head hurt and he had to brush his fangs to get his breath fresh.

"Aww, my prince is not doing so well but Tne otjers were like this Tne night Ed Helms was at Rowlf's and Tne next day they were like this so it's okay but glad you're okay." Piggy said to him nodding.

"Piggy, I am a magical being so I think I can handle myself lime how I pranked you guys hehe." Dudley said sitting on Tne bean bag chair as she wrapped a blanket aroubd him knowing a certain penguin had been worried about him seeing her nuzzle him giving him penguin kisses.

She heard the door open seeing Kermit there with Constantine who was hung over too but in a clean hooded cloak since the one he'd worn Ladt nightbwas in laundry but he knew Dudley had started up some kind of friendship with his mischievous Russian cousin.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you had a pet too comrade." Cobstantine said as Dudley chuckled noticing a turtle peeking out from Constantine's cloak seeing him nod.

"Yes, her name is Gloria Stefan." Dudley said seeing Foo-Foo barking which was annoying.

""Fetch the ball, doggie!" Constantine heard Dudley said throwing the ball smashing one of Piggy's mugs with a curly tail handle seeing an amused smirk on Constantine's face.

"Let's order pizza okay, as we're hungry plus I'm used to beingbthe Bad Frog so if Good Frog yells, I take blame." Constantine said phoning Domino's Pizza ordering since the Up Laye with Piggy crew stayed up plus went to Rowlf's Pkus bith Constantine and Dudley were grounded for the night because of last night.

Dudley had cleaned up the mess throwing that ball had caused making Constantine sigh because he knew seeing Piggy freaked out woukd be funny

Kermit was surprised seeing a Domino's pizza guy here guessing Constantine and Dudley had ordered pizza for themselves which was kind of okay since they weren't being too wi,d like Last night or drinking wine or causing mischief like ding dong ditch guessing a little mischief was good, healthy even as long as they didn't get too carried away.

"Is it okay, if I take them to Dudley and his so called thief of a friend?" Piggy said making Kermit underdtand she wanted to check,on Dudley going there hearing giggles wondering Whatbthe hevk was going on.

She saw a fort in the dressing room made up,of blankets seeing"E Constantine, Dudley along with Gloria Stefan and Hevtor Pkaying some sort of game like monopoly

"Eat marshmallow, hehe!" Constantine said throwing marshmallows at her.

"Sorry Piggling, we were goofing around and Pkaying games since you did let Kermit ground us for the night." Dudley said as Constantine nodded seeing pizza along with Dudley hugging Piggy making Constantine make a face

"Get a room, comrade!" Constantine said as Dudley ignored him seeing her leave but Dudley smiled as he was eating plus Constantine had stolen some soda from the break room fridge since they coukdn't have wine

"Hm, very smart but I can handle Piggy better than Kermit." Dudley told him making Constantine smirk as he nodded because they were becoming quite quirky friends.

Maybe being grounded for the night wasn't so bad

* * *

A/N

This is just cute randomness as I imagined Dudley and Constantine having drinks at Rowlfs but it turns into an epic night like on Tne ep Pig Out hehe but I like this.

After an night of epic mischief, Dudley is not feeling good so Piggy helps him out


	2. Going Viral

"Wait, so how did you and Constantine become friends?" Deadly asked.

"After a wild and crazy night, which started, at a bar but Constantine isn't Tbat bad maybe you should hang out with us." Dudley replied to his mischievous and just as infamous twin brother Deadly, the Phantom of the Muppets who was just as mischievous like Constantine.

"Tbat's pretty awesome and proud of you, Dudley, as you seem to still use your magic." Deadly to,d him.

It was late night, but they were in the studio, but unaware Constantine was creating a prank, to screw with Kermit which involved coffee, making Deadly chuckle hysterically, since he'd used his powers to help them get in here, without being busted or arrested, but it was kind of fun being here this late at night giving Deadly an idea.

He knew that Dudley was really good at performing, so was activating one of the cameras, while Dudley was on the Up Late with Piggy stage, sitting in Piggy's chair pretending to have his own talk show, making Constantine want to join in too.

Constantine was then putting what Deadly had recorded onto YouTube, knowing people would love seeing it, seeing Deadly impressed with the felonious amphibian had just did, hoping that Dudley wouldn't mind this.

* * *

Later the next day however, Dudley noticed everybody in the studio was impressed, and talking to him wondering what he had done, not knowing that Constantine had put their little skit from earlier onto YouTube or that a lot of people had watched it, making it viral, making the fashionable light blue scaled dragon male nervous, in case Piggy saw and got upset at him which he would hate seeing her impressed.

"Wait, you're not mad, Piggling?" he asked confused, while in her dressing room.

"No, but it was cute plus I know you love to perform, Dudley." Piggy said.

That made him happy, because he had not meant any harm, but had been having fun with Constantine and Deadly late last night, hoping a certain eagle did not find out that they'd done that, or that Deadly was involved going to work, making Piggy impressed by his fashion skills so was getting ideas for her talk show.

"I'm curious, about what you're intending." Dudley said to her.

"You'll see, sweetie." Piggy said, kissing him making him blush.


	3. Coming Down With Dragon Pox

**A/N**

 **So here's more of these stories, and I have been watching a little of Deadly's antics on YouTube Pkus love his laugh so after reading this series again, I felt like updating.**

 **While moving into his new attic in the studio, Deadly comes down with dragon pox which makes him a miserable and sick phantom, but Dudley along with Constantine try to cheer him up.**

* * *

"Whoa, what's Deadly doing, moving things up into the attic?" Constantine asked.

"Umm, that's his house, or his new attic since Kermit moved things to the studio, after Tex." Dudley replied.

"Ohhh Kermit mentioned that, but is Deadly alright?" Constantine asked.

It was a few days after the viral stunt, but Deadly was moving into his new attic that Kermit had promised he could have, as long as the Phantom behaved, which Deadly was alright with, since he wasn't pranking them that much anymore but hanging out with the actual Phantom of the Opera, doing it to others which was healthy.

Dudley noticed a few purple bumps appearing on Deadly's scaly skin, which was dragon pox making him worry, keeping it from not just Constantine but Kermit and the others, because they might flip especially if Deadly was miserable from dragon pox keeping an eye on him, just in case.

"Dudley, I'm fine, a few bumps are nothing to worry about." Deadly replied to him climbing up into his new attic.

"That's what I'm afraid of, he is coming down with it." Dudley muttered going to help Piggy.

She noticed the frown on his face, meaning something was bothering him, hearing him mention, making her guess maybe Deadly was allergic to something and that was why the bumps were showing up, making him shake his head.

"No he's not, he's coming down with something but he won't admit it." Dudley said

* * *

A few nights later, Kermit and the others heard moaning coming from the attic, thinking Deadly was being mischievous until they heard coughing making them guess, that something was wrong with him, getting Dudley to help, seeing him climb up into his brotjer's attic along with Constantine, because he was wondering what was going on seeing Deadly covered in itchy purple spots guessing it was dragon pox, seeing Dudley nod, telling him to go calm everybody down.

"Nothing to worry about weirdoes, Deadly just has dragon pox!" Constantine yelled down, making them get it.

"Did he have to tell the entire studio, I'm sick?" Deadly muttered coughing as Dudley felt his brother had a fever.

He was leading him to his bed, putting an ice pack on his blue scaled head, feeling bad, because he knew his brother hated being sick or stuck in bed, even when they were little, so was getting him something to drink, asking Constantine to keep an eye on Deadly until he got back.

Dudley was making juice for Deadly, to help his throat, but knew he might not come down from his attic until he was better or not contagious, knowing Deadly would want to spread germs, hoping he wouldn't do that, finding a certain"You storybook, that Jareth used to read to him and Deadly when they were little.

"That might make him smile just a little, as moving and then getting dragon pox kinda put him in a bad mood." Dudley said going back to his brother's attic seeing Constantine leading a feverish Deadly back to bed, impressing Dudley hearing the master thief say, that Deadly had wanted to share germs.

"You would make everybody sick, even Piggy, you know?" Dudley told him seeing him in bed surprised at what Dudley had with him, despite hearing others trying to get Dudley's attention right now, Deadly was more the others would get it hearing his brother coughing, drinking juice, going downstairs for a bit, hoping he would rest.


	4. Tricks And Treats

"Sweet, Halloween is coming up, which is our holiday, you know?" Deadly said, seeing Dudley and Constantine agree.

Right now, the three males were in Deadly's attic, as down be,ow, the others were decorating for Halloween, which was Constantine and Deadly's thing, a holiday full of antics and candy making Dudley grin hearing Piggy calling him making Constantine sigh wondering why Ceadly had a map.

"To pkan trick or treating stuff, you know?" Deadly pointed out, making the master thief get it, since they would cause massive antics keeping it from zKermit and his friends, because they didn't get it.

Plus Constantine had gotten his webbed hands on fireworks, since peopke shot them off at aHalloween and loving that kind of stuff, the master thief had bought or in his words, borrowed said fireworks knowing zKermit would flip, if he knew seeing Deadly grin.

"What're they doing up there, not mischief, I hope?" Sam asked.

"Deadly's probably working on Hallowern stuff, and Constantine is helping, you know Deadly loves Halloween." Dudley said making the others get it, knowing on Halloween night, Deadly would be out so their party would be safe from a certain phantom, making a frown cross Dudley's lip at that, making Piggy get it, because she knew Deadly was more than the Phantom, he just got lonely.

"Yes, the others don't know him, or want to get to know him." he told her.

* * *

It was now Halloween, making Deadly very excited, hitting the snooze button on his Haunted Mansion alarm clock getting out of bed, getting ready for a day or moreso an night full of tricks and treats, chuckling while getting ready dressing in his Phantom of the Muppets attire, not caring what Kermit or the others would say to him, hearing Constantine chuckling, besides Kermit yelling.

"Well, today is our holiday, you know?" Deadly said, seeing Kermit gulp, seeing how Deadly was dressed knowing for sure, he and the others would end up as the victims of Deadly's pranks, seeing the light blue skinned dragon male snort.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll see, good frog." Deadly said leaving, relieving Kermit.

He hoped that with Deadly in a good mood, maybe they would get off prank free, seeing Dudley shaking his light blue skinned head at that, knowing his twin brother was at Starbucks with Constantine, probably planning things.

"You're his brother, can't you talk to him, none of us want to get pranked?" Kermit pkeased.

"Listen here frog, this is my brother's favourite Ho,iday, but tick him off, that's how you get pranked." Dudley said, leaving with Piggy to go costume shopping for tonight, plus saw some of Deadly's decorations around the studio, which was freaking out the others.

"Can't you talk sense into him, get him to remove these?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, unless we want to make a certain phantom angry." Kermit said.

They were hoping that Deadly would stay in the good mood he was in, knowing how angry he coukd get, meaning trouble for them, making them gulp, getting ready for the party later.

Later that night however, Deadly was wreaking havoc, trick or treating, and causing mischief on others, laughing hysterically at random reactions to his mischief, remembering the party at the studio, going there making Kermit and the others nervous at his antics, making Constantine chuckling knowing nothing stopped his friend when this happened.


End file.
